


Take One For The Team

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Light homophobic language, light bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: fluxy001 said to cuddlyreyes:I'm so sorry that I keep sending prompts but I love your stories they're perfect. Could you do one where Kimberly overhears Amanda or someone talking about a prank they're gonna do on Trini and when Kim goes to warn Trini, instead of warning her, she pushes Trini out of the way and takes the prank for her. Again so sorry for the constant prompts but you're amazing





	Take One For The Team

**Author's Note:**

> this one was fun to write here u go lovelies

“During lunch we all go to the 7-11 and get bright red cherry slurpees...”

Kim covered her mouth, pulling her feet up in the stall as she listened to Amanda and some of the other cheerleaders discuss one of their overly cruel pranks. 

A slushee prank? Really? What is this, Glee? Kim rolled her eyes, silently praying for whatever pour soul had gotten on Amanda’s shit list before she heard it.

“... And then we launch them at that little dyke, Trini.”

_Oh shit..._

When the pack of cheer bitches left the bathroom, Kimberly darted out as quick as she could. She sped through school, keeping an eye out for the yellow ranger. Trini was nearly impossible to find when she didn’t want to be found and Kim was beginning to hate that girl’s super power of disappearing. 

She spent the whole lunch period wandering the halls, checking different classrooms and even texting Trini several times, trying to save her from the wrath of the Angel Grove Cheer Squad.

The lunch hour was almost half over and she knew Amanda and her pack of bitches would be coming after Trini with Big Gulps of Cherry Slurpee.

Yellow was Trini’s color and Kim did not want to see the littlest ranger suddenly looking more like Jason than herself. 

“C’mon Trin, where the hell are you?” Kim grumbled, walking around the outside of the school to get to Trini’s locker when she saw it. 

Amanda, Caitlyn and Sabrina, three of the nastiest bitches on the cheerleading team were walking towards Trini where she was putting things in her locker, headphones over her ears. 

“Oh Zordon is going to kill me.” Kim groaned, running faster than the average human should be able to.

Time seemed to slow down for Kimberly. She watched the girls take the lids off the Slurpees. She watched Trini look up, beginning to realize what was coming. She saw the small crack she left in the floor with the power of her stride...

What none of them saw coming was Kimberly Hart taking the Slurpee shaped bullet for Trini.

Kim threw her arms out, holding her jacket open to protect Trini from as much of the colored ice as she could.

It was freezing. It smelled. It was sticky. And it was all over Kim.

Amanda and her henchmen along with a lot of other students in the hallway burst out laughing at the sight of the former head cheerleader now covered in Slurpee.

The three girls walked away and Trini blinked, turning Kim around to look at her.

“Did you just take the nuke of slurpee bombs for me?”

“Maybe...”

Trini grinned and leaned up, kissing her cheek. She pulled back and licked her lips and Kim thought she would die right there.

“Mm... Cherry. It’s a nice flavor on you, Hart.” she chuckled, taking off her jacket to give it to Kim.

“C’mon. Lets skip bio and go get you cleaned up.”

Kim just nodded, smiling brightly when Trini laced their fingers to walk out of school.

“Maybe we should stop for slurpees on the way.”

“Trini?”

“Yeah Kim?”

Kim grinned, tossing some of the red ice at her.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts and love at cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com
> 
> i love u and ur comments fuel my own personal goldar,,, i mean what?


End file.
